Hydrate
Hydrate (ハイドレート) is a character from the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the leader of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Background Hydrate is a man with long blond hair, two slanted eyes, and a small, yet semi-pointed nose. Like Bo-bobo, his goal was to take down the Maruhage Empire, but he is extremely ruthless about it, and is willing to do or take anything in order to reach this goal. On a further note, he also planned on taking over the entire world after the Maruhage Empire was defeated. He comes off as very prideful as well, as he did not believe that anyone would be able to defeat, or for that matter, reach him. Personality Relationships Tsuru Tsurulina IV Landmine Dandy Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo History A Cruel Past Known as the "Dark Emperor", he is the leader of the Reverse Maruhage Empire that exists underground beneath the castle of the real Maruhage Empire. In actuality, Hydrate is also the younger brother of Tsuru Tsurulina IV, forced into the shadows due to his brother becoming the emperor of the country. Tired of living in his brothers shadow and living like a peasant in his own home, he became strong through training alongside "Landmine Dandy" (the father of Torpedo Girl), and eventually became a master of Fist of Foot Sole. But it was not enough to gain the respect of the 4th, who eventually threw him away into the "Dark World", where he established his own empire and army made from other people banished to the Dark World, all for the purpose of taking down his brother and the people of the surface world. Rise to Power He eventually gets his chance to get revenge on Czar IV. Taking advantage of the "New Emperor Playoffs" being held by his older brother, Hydrate uses his warriors to infiltrate the tournament and steal the energy of the strongest warriors to raise his "Floating Castle Yamiking" and immediately declaring himself Tsuru Tsurulina V (Czar Baldy-Bald the 5th) upon seizing the throne from his deserting brother! But after doing so, he and his strongest remaining soldiers are challenged by Bo-bobo and his team, as well as by some of the powerful former enemies of Bo-bobo. Fighting Bo-bobo When Bo-bobo and the gang fight their way through his four strongest warriors, Hydrate transports them to the top floor of the Yamiking, so that he can dispose of them. He quickly starts the fight by stamping the ground with his feet, causing the floor to leak a mind disrupting foot odor that keeps the rebels at bay. Hatenko, Softon, Halekulani, and Despair-kun all try to rush him at once, but he knocks all four of them away with just one attack! With the stench already taking it's toll on the rebels, it looks as though Hydrate has already won. However, he overlooks the two smallest rebels; Kancho-kun, who strikes him with a painful attack on his posterior, and Dengakuman, (who had been hiding in his pajama's the entire time) who saves the rebels by turning them into playing cards! After three direct hits, Hydrate's first set of armor is destroyed. However, Hydrate still has his second "armor" ready, and he attacks the rebels with evil spirits, which devastates the rebels by tickling them. After Don Patch sends the spirits away, he is left open to more of the rebels attacks, causing him to reveal his powerful "Dark Necross" armor. Bo-bobo isn't intimidated at all, and quickly unleashes the power of his "Super Bo-bobo Jacket", while Don Patch ascends to Ikarin Patch! With their combined powers, they would be more than a match for Hydrate,... if they could decide which one of them would defeat him! Don Patch wins in a bonsai cutting contest and manages to hold his own against Hydrate, but only to lend Bo-bobo enough time to do some last minute "training" in order to gain a new powerful technique! It works, and Bo-bobo smashes right through Hydrate's armor with a powerful nosehair punch. Hydrate loses consciousness and his Reverse Empire is brought to an end before it could even begin. Abilities & Powers Hydrate is a master of "Ashi no Ura Shinken" (足の裏真拳; "Fist of Foot Sole"), allowing him to attack his opponents with the empowered soles of his feet. While his main ability is to attack his opponents with his foot odor, Hydrate has other abilities as well, including summoning evil spirits to causing people to explode by clenching his toes together (a nod to Freeza's powers in Dragon Ball Z). Other than his shinken, Hydrate also possesses various armors, which protect him from attacks and enforce his spirit. Hydrate's armors are: Meow Meow Armor A pair of pajamas with cat faces on it. Hydrate first found these one night, right after Don Patch threw them away. According to Heppokomaru, its defensive capabilities are boosted by the spirit of a cat that is sealed inside of it. Old Fat Man Armor A wooden bra and a loincloth with armor's name written on it. Hydrate always wears it under his clothes. Dark Necros Armor An demonic-like armor that is created from dark energy, which Hydrate can gather at any time he wants. Using that energy, he can also repair any cracks on this armor. Attacks *'Footside Bombing' (爆滅導足端): By raising his foot, Hydrate raises the opponent in the air. If Hydrate clenches his toes, the opponent explodes. *'Scent of a King' (王臭): Hydrate stomps on the floor, leaving incredibly stinky footsteps. The smell is so intense that it causes illusions to anyone who smells it. *'Instant-Death Stench' (即死臭): Hydrate stomps on the enemy's face and releases a far more powerful stench. *'A Really Big Foot Throws Everything Away' (蕩蕩足磋歎): Hydrate increases his foot's size and kicks the enemy. *'Emperor's Stink': Scent of a King is used directly from Hydrate's feet. *'Killing Coochie-Coochie' (誇張誇張総攬瞋恚): Demons appear from Hydrate's feet and tickle the enemy. *'Sending You Off With a Smell of a Beast' (廻附豺狼臭艶): Hydrate shoots a powerful wave of bad smelling air at the enemy. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 70 (Unofficial debut), 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 162 (Unofficial debut), 175, 178, 192-196 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 72 Trivia * On a sidenote, he is the last seen enemy at the end of the anime, but he does not get defeated due to the cancellation of the series. * Despite declaring himself Tsuru Tsurulina V, this title is still passed onto Yononaka Namero. This is probably because he forced his way to throne instead of actually being chosen to become the emperor. * Hydrate's voice is "Kirk Thornton" who also voices Don Patch. References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Male Characters Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire Category:Bobobo Characters